


I can't live without you

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Magnus tells Alec hes going to Edom





	I can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wont actually happen but I a girl can dream right?

“No, no you can’t go!” Alec rushed, gripping Magnus’ shoulders.

“I have to Alexander. Its the only way.” Magnus said tearfully.

“I am not letting you go to Edom, to see you father who is the king of hell just to save Jace! Simon has the mark of cain he can stop her!” Alec sobbed.

“We don’t know that will work, and Asmodeous knows lillith, she created him! Hes a smart man.”

“But why does it have to be you?” Alec cried, “Have another warlock do it! Lorenzo Rey is the high warlock of Brooklyn for gods sake!”

“Alexander, “ Magnus soothed caressing Alec’s face, “I am his son. He wouldn’t listen to anyone else. He wouldn’t hurt me, well I hope so.”

“Well im going with you! I can protect you, I will be by your side the whole time.” Alec cried again pacing Magnus’ apartment.

“Oh honey, dont take this personally, but you are no match for Asmodeous. Hes the king of hell, in his eyes you are just a tiny shadowhunter and even if I beg him to stop, he will hurt you, maybe even kill you. Its dangerous.”

“Don’t you think I know that? The thought of my boyfriend going to hell to negotiate with his father, who is the king of hell mind you, and potentially getting killed, I don’t think I can cope with that.” Alec said collapsing on the couch in tears.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus rushed next to Alec and hugged him, “someone needs to do this, and it just so happens as the ex high warlock of Brooklyn is his son. If he will listen to anyone it will be me.”

“I know I know. But thats why I need to go with you, to make sure you are okay and not beating myself up at the institute.” Alec sniffed.

“i can’t watch you get killed Alexander. And Jace needs you. Izzy needs you. Hell, you have a whole institute that needs you no one runs it as good as you.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face crying.

“they will be ok without me for a bit.”

“Alexander, they need you. And as much as I would love you to come with me and we can do this together, I cant let you walk to your death Alexander. I dont even know how long im going to be in Edom, but the institute will be a mess without you!”

“I can have Izzy take over for me. I can’t leave you alone! I dont want you to die.”

“Alec. I will be fine. Trust me on this. I used to be the high warlock of Brooklyn remember. And Jace will need you when he comes back.”

“I… I can’t do this without you.” Alec sobbed.

“Yes you can Alexander. Because you are the bravest and strongest shadowhunters ive ever met. And im not just saying that because im your boyfriend, I have always thought it. You can do this. You are not alone. You have Izzy and the other shadowhunters. And if, when, when I get back I will be by your side and I will never leave you again Deal?”

Alec gave a defeated look to Magnus and Magnus brought him in for another tight hug. They both sobbed into each others shoulders. All Alec could think about was if this could be their last moments together. He needed to make the most of it.

“You are gonna make it back?” Alec asked when they had calmed down.

“Why wouldn’t I? Look what I have waiting for me.” Magnus smiled softly and brought Alec in for a kiss. It wasn’t as passionate as their other kisses but it was a meaningful kiss with so much promise and love in it. A great last kiss.

“I swear to god Magnus Bane if you dont make it back-“

“I will be ok. I will be home before you know it.”

“You better. Like I said, I cant live without you.” Alec said barely a whisper.

“I cant live without you either Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and drank in the sight of Alec as if it was their last time seeing each other. Hell, it might be.

Magnus then used his magic to create a portal to Edom which immediately lit on fire. Magnus looked back at Alec once more and smiled softly. They finally let go of their hands and Alec watched Magnus walk to the fire. He winced as he got to the portal before turning to a very tearful Alec who looked like he was about to breakdown. Magnus hated he was the reason for Alec’s tears but he had to do this. For Alec. For Jace.

“Aku cinta Kamu.” Magnus said before vanishing.

Alec had no idea what those words meant but he knew they were important. All he could do in that moment was flop onto the couch and sob.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> read my other stories
> 
> and follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec


End file.
